Green Lion (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official Stats - Green Lion.png |-|Season 1= 46. Green Lion carving sundial.png 57. Green Lion carvings again.png 140. Green Lion planet lion statues.png 141. Green Lion aztec plaque.png 62. Green Lion emerges.png 201. Green and Red ready to wake Black Lion.png|Time to wake up, Boss cat! 206. The four lions greet their leader.png|Long time no see, Black. Voltron 2016 - lions lineup.png 224. All the Lions in a towering circle.png 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png 82. Green Lion ready to go.png|Green in its hangar. 50. I didn't know they could do that.png|''"I didn't know they could do that."'' 53. Green Lion firing off its mouth.png|BLEH! 58. Lions regard the first Robeast.png|The Lions regard the first (ro)Beast... 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 39. Green Lion flying towards tunnels.png 40. Green Lion initializing cloak.png|Intializing cloak. 41. Cloaked Green Lion flying over Balmera tunnel.png 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 191. Green Lion firing.png 198. Green Lion shielding Yellow.png|Shield detail. 26. I don't think this think HAS a blind spot.png|''"I don't think this thing HAS a blind spot."'' 27. Green Lion side view.png 16. Green Lion inactive in hangar.png 42. Green Lion coming round the dark side of the moon.png 44. Cloaked Green Lion coming in.png 45. Green Lion has landed.png 257. We gotta get Shiro and Allura.png 158. Keith hesitating before Green Lion.png 105. Green Lion firing its mouth off.png 106. Green Lion escaping fireball.png 107. Green Lion escaping fireball 2.png 202. Green Lion facing enemies.png 203. Green Lion diving past enemies.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.18. Green side view during tumble.png S2E01.19. How is Green's middle bending like that.png S2E01.176. Hey you're working again.png S2E01.251. Green Lion waiting to activate dish.png S2E01.258. Green Lion hears Pidge's call.png S2E01.261. Green Lion responds with energy boost.png S2E01.262. Sending a signal.png S2E01.263. Pidge next to Green Lion's head.png S2E01.267. View from inside Green Lion's cockpit.png|View from Green's cockpit. S2E01.278. It sends out the Green Lion's energy.png Green Lion (The Depths).jpg S2E02.381. And here comes a little birdy (large).png S2E02.382. There is a mer-cat in our system.png S2E04.79. Green Lion inactive in hir hangar again.png S2E04.110. Lions flying over Olkari forest.png S2E04.113. Something seizing control of the Lions in flight.png S2E04.120. The Lions have landed and now back to themselves.png S2E04.125. Hatch on Green's head lights up.png S2E04.126. We found your distress signal.png S2E04.129. Lions lined up on Olkarion.png S2E04.204. Green flying thru Olkarion sunset sky.png S2E04.205. Green cloaking in flight again.png S2E04.246. Ride is here.png S2E04.249. Fly to the flying lion.png S2E04.251. On a magic space cat ride.png S2E04.254. Even the Lions are disapproving.png S2E04.286a. Green gets caught in a pincer attack 2.png S2E04.287. Green Lion had a bad landing ouch.png S2E04.291. I think we can heal your Lion's body.png S2E04.293. Olkari healing next to Green's paw.png S2E04.294. We are all made of the same essence.png S2E04.298. When Voltron goes full Tron.png|When Voltron goes full Tron. S2E04.299. Yegods she done it.png S2E04.308. Green Lion pulling upward turn.png|So basically, Green Lion got the zoomies. Heaven help the rest of the team. S2E04.309. Zoom Zoomie Green Lion.png S2E04.312. Green summons vine cannon 3.png S2E04.315. Detail of Green's vine cannon.png S2E04.316. Green firing from atop Cube.png S2E04.331. Green Lion standing in sunset.png S2E04.319. Cthulu I choose you.png|Cthulhu, I chose you! S2E05.227. Form Voltron.png S2E06.124. Green Lion flying above Ark.png S2E06.125. Green Lion turning around above Ark.png S2E06.126. Green and Black look at each other.png S2E06.182. Green and Blue jawblade attack.png S2E11.199. Green and Blue prepare to bite.png S2E12.249. Green Lion covers Black's tail.png S2E13.136. And Green's back in the game.png S2E13.234. Lions looking towards their leader.png S2E13.266. Zarkon shields against Green's vine attack.png S2E13.271.Yellow tries to head butt Zarkon.png S2E13.355. Ugg what did we do last night.png |-|Season 3= S3E02.198. Yellow Black Green go oh snap who's that.png S3E02.230. Green Lion getting ready to fire.png S3E02.232. Green lion awesome tuck and roll.png S3E02.233. Green lion sprints away.png S3E02.296. Green and Yellow fight back to back.png S3E02.304. Wow, we're really kind of a mess.png S3E03.60. Coming in on your six.png S3E03.62a. Firing mah lazors times three 2.png S3E03.76. Lotor tags the Green lion.png S3E03.105a. Everyone, in formation now 2.png S3E03.107. And rainbow powers are a no show.png S3E03.110. Green and Yellow are line up but no magic yet.png S3E03.142. Keith don't care what you guys think.png S3E03.156. Green Blue Yellow in the fog.png S3E03.177. I'm going after her.png S3E03.192. Rest of lions watch Black charge outta there.png S3E03.212b. The lions chase yet again 3.png S3E03.214. Where did he go.png S3E03.233. Lotor buzzes Green's head.png S3E04.171. It seems to be caught between two realities.png|Cockpit diagnostic screens. S3E04.175b. Green Lion standing on comet 3.png S3E04.323. Paladins retreat to their lions.png S3E07.137a. First lions - Green and Yellow 2.png|It looks like Alfor just dumped a paint bucket on the lions and was like ‘nice’. S3E07.140. The Five Lions.png S3E07.156a. You do not pick the beast 2.png|Green chooses Trigel for hir first paladin. S3E07.164a. First flight of the Lions over Altea 2.png S3E07.166. Lions over Altea.png S3E07.209a. Rainbow auras ftw 2.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.91. Green's like can't I leave the lifting to the big lions.png S4E01.139. How are those contrails working.png S4E01.197. What's the sound of alien crickets chirping now.png S4E02.36. I need to act fast - this may be my only chance.png S4E02.42a. Gotta go 2.png S4E02.42c. Gotta go 4.png S4E02.79. Green leaving swap moon.png S4E02.119. They're back.png S4E02.124. Sure be handy if Lions would move themselves.png S4E02.125. Shot to the shoulder doesn't phase Green.png S4E02.130. Green gets a Paladin snack.png S4E02.131a. Say aaahhh now 2.png S4E02.135e. Green crow hop 6.png S4E02.135i. Crow hop again 10.png S4E02.136a. Oh no not again 2.png S4E02.140. Is everybody okay.png S4E02.150. Green lion to the rescue.png S4E02.154. Green lion summoning vine cannon.png S4E02.176. Green Lion journeys on after delivering rebels to safety.png S4E02.206. This can't be right.png S4E02.217. Oh man it's a memorial isn't it.png S4E02.226. And Green just looms there like a quiet reaper.png S4E02.256. Green crouching to let Pidge in.png S4E02.261. Green lion approaches Galra forces.png S4E02.262. Green lion cloaking before moving on.png S4E02.266a. A cloaked Green coming in for a landing 2.png S4E03.S4E03.22. Rear shot of Green coming in for a landing.png S4E03.S4E03.30. Green bows to let the Holts out.png S4E04.271. Lions flying over stadium crowd 1.png S4E04.272. Lions flying over stadium crowd 2.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.130. Green approaches scientist prison.png S5E01.138. Green Lion back shield detail.png S5E01.143. Rolo dropping from Green's hangar.png S5E01.182b. Green Lion recovering from attack 3.png S5E01.183a. Green summoning vine cannon 2.png S5E01.184. Green lion's vine cannon.png S5E01.184a. Green lion's vine cannon 2.png S5E01.189. Green lion watches hir handywork.png S5E01.253. Green Lion is full charge ahead.png S5E01.259. Green Lion catches escape pod in chest hatch.png S5E01.260. Green Lion is inverted.png|Wasn’t that hatch smaller when Rolo jumped out of it? S5E01.265. Pidge and Matt inside Green lion cockpit.png|Nice view of Green’s cockpit. S5E01.267a. Matt - did you find him 2.png S5E03.150. So I reverse engineered a cloak.png S5E03.161. The distance between.png|Even Green is titanic. S5E03.181a. Hooray the whole pride's here 2.png S5E03.201. Green lion hand gets tied up.png S5E06.111a. Green Lion is dead in space 2.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.174. Lions face off against Sendak's fleet.png S6E01.214. Shiro and Pidge exiting Lions for Omega shield.png S6E06.87. Green Lion rear view sitting in hangar.png S6E06.106. Green joins the firing line.png S6E06.107. Yellow joins the firing line.png S6E06.278a. Meanwhile backed to some whipped kitties 2.png Lions of Voltron Face Lotor.png S6E07.235. Atque in perpetuum, ave atque vale.png S6E07.302. Don't look behind you girls.png Tumblr pb20tfzNVf1va3eivo10 r1 1280.jpg S6E07.304. Yay we have our tiny space dad back.png S6E07.316. Lions and team in the sunlight.png |-|Season 7= S7E01.47. Green Black and Blue on planetoid surface.png S7E02.1. This is Katie Holt paladin of the Green Voltron Lion.png S7E02.80. Green Lion is ready to make like a leaf.png S7E02.82. And Black takes off like a barge.png S7E02.83. Blue and Green shuffling to take off.png S7E02.84. So who's up for a round of 99 bottles.png S7E02.117. Meanwhile Green is off playing hir own game.png S7E02.127. Voltron Lions slowpoking thru space.png S7E02.131. Lions perched on tiny ledge on the station.png S7E02.135. Back to the darkened Lions.png S7E02.136. The Lions wake up but sluggishly.png S7E02.153a. Green Lion dodging galra fighters 2.png S7E02.211. We'll see each other on the other side.png S7E03.5. Lions are down inside the pirate hangar.png S7E03.223. Five lions a-drifting.png S7E03.239. Green regards the crazy space uncle.png S7E03.239a. Green regards the crazy space uncle 2.png S7E05.87. The Voltron pride heads towards the signal.png S7E05.88. The signal is coming from this planet.png S7E06.36. You just haven't had time to focus on working together.png S7E06.52. And now the Lions are really dead in space.png S7E06.79. And we're all drifting in different directions.png S7E06.306a. Lions line up but no one's piloting huh 2.png S7E07.99. The superweapon is known as Voltron.png |-|Season 8= Farewell Voltron Lions of VLD.jpg Allura in the Stars.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Vehicles Category:Lions (Legendary Defender)